decompositionofnaturefandomcom-20200213-history
The Faceless Geisha
The Faceless Geisha is an upcoming novel work by Samuel J. Lowell, and were one of the novels for "Phase 1: Fortify the Fear" series. It is set to be publicated on August 13, 2016, and were said to be based on Something Awful's creation, Slenderman (but were focusing on faceless geisha ghost). Unlike all other Samuel's novel works, it will be a "part 4" novel. The part 2 will be released on October 11, 2016, the part 3 will be released on December 19, 2016 while the part 4 will be released on March 2017. Storyline Report #1: The Faceless Geisha (Shimeji Castle, Himeyi, Japan - June 16, 2012) Setting on June 2012 in the prefecture of Nagaoka, Japan. The part 1 will pitches to the story of a Japanese writer, Hiroaki Funasaki which were investigating the popular mythos, "The Faceless Geisha" which were spread across Nagaoka and Sendai prefectures. After days passes, Hiroaki were experiencing a nightmare which he faces the faceless geisha itself. He later flies to Himeyi, Japan which it tells that the faceless geisha lives there. Just when after Hiroaki arrives at Himeyi, he received a report that his little sister, Sayuri Funasaki were gone missing after she were also investigating the story of the faceless geisha. He later came across an old castle-like mansion named Shimeji Castle which Hiroaki believes that Sayuri were gone there. After he going deep into the castle, he must face the reality which the faceless geisha kills Sayuri and takes her form to disguise as Sayuri. Report #2: The Woman in Kimono (Valhalla Forest, Watsen Lake, Canada - December 20, 2012) Setting on December 2012 in the forests of Watsen Lake, Canada. The part 2 will be pitching to the story of a photographer, Michael B. Watson which were sent to the forests of Watsen Lake named "Valhalla" forest to search the haunted faceless "woman in kimono" creature, named "The Faceless Geisha" whic firstly spotted in Shimeji Castle in Himeyi, Japan. During the midnight, while exploring the forest, he camed across 2 -3 bodies which had their faces disappeared, and were later encountered by the "Woman in Kimono". Escaping to a nearby office, he finds that the woman in kimono was actually the most infamous creature from Himeyi, The Faceless Geisha which firstly came from a mythos which actually true. He have to escape from the forest safely, while he have to face the most notable creature, Slenderman which will trying to hunt Michael with the Faceless Geisha. Report #3: The Lady in Red (TV CAD Office, Encino, California - January 25, 2013) Setting on January 2013 in the TV office of a TV station named "CAD", the part 3 will be pitching to the story of a news anchor, Brian Lodge which waking up after losing consciousness during a blackout at the office. Brian, which were interested in the "Lady in Red" mythos. After waking up from the blackout, he later received a paper sticking into camera's lens, which reads "I'm waiting for you ''- Geisha". ''Curious about its sender named Geisha, Brian later heads to the archive informations room, which he found a file telling about the popular mythos from Himeyi, Japan named "The Faceless Geisha". Shocked, Brian later decides to find a way to escape the locked CAD TV office, and ran from The Faceless Geisha at all costs. Report #4: Perempuan Berpakaian Kimono (Hotel Sympathia, Indonesia - August 19, 2013) It is unknown what will tell in part 4. Sequel It has been revealed that the sequel of The Facleess Geisha named "Mirror of the Monolith" is in the working progress. On November 2, Samuel said that the novel were in the making since 2008 along with The Faceless Geisha itself. Mirror of the Monolith will be focusing on one character's story, rather than The Faceless Geisha which were pitching to numerous protagonists. It is slated to be publicated on December 23, 2016. Trivia *Most of all these "reports" were taken inspiration from ARGs about Slenderman, such as Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve, darkharvest00 and such. Category:The Faceless Geisha